Boat capture systems have been developed that help guide a boat onto a trailer, for example when the trailer is partially submerged on a boat launching ramp (e.g., See FIG. 1B). Such systems typically employ side guides that are connected to the trailer and extend above the water line and provide both optical and physical guidance to a boat as it moves towards, and then onto, the trailer. Often these side guides need to be removed from the trailer, for example to facilitate transportation of the boat and trailer on a roadway and/or the loading/unloading of equipment onto/off of the boat while the boat is mounted on the trailer. Due to the weight and size of the side guides, the removal and installation process is often accomplished with a forklift.